Shuuji Matayoshi
Shuuji Matayoshi (又吉愁) is one of the current surviving members of the Matayoshi Family. He is the greatest Matayoshi Kobudo user, surpassing even his grandfather, the creator. Appearance Shuuji is slightly taller and more skinny then his younger brother, Seishi. He has blue hair that follows the wind and blue eyes like the color of the ocean. He wears what looks like a school uniform with a black jacket on top. Around the collar of the jacket, there is the roman numeral of 2, which might represent him being the second person to master the Matayoshi Kobudo, the first being his grandfather. He wears black pants with a buckle. Other then that uniform, he wears a army colored shirt and black gloves. The clothes is quite unique as it has many pockets where it's least supposed to be. He wears headphones. Personality Shuuji is cheerful and outgoing. He appreciates what everybody has done, even if they didn't spend a cent. He has many comrades around him and some even act as his 'guards'. He isn't afraid of bullies, which makes them not want to pick on him. He speaks not only for himself but he speaks for other people. He is not afraid to voice out his thoughts if it meant he could protect his friends and relatives. However, he can become very ignorant at times, only speaking for himself and caring about him and his relatives. His ignorance could be seen when his brother was bullied by his friends and they asked him to disown Seishi. Shuuji at once punched and injured his friends, saying that losers pick on those weaker ones to feel good. For the rest of that day, no one talked to him and even if they tried, he would just ignore them. Though he has recently become more serious about things and will take action straight away if he or his subordinates are greatly insulted. History Shuuji was born a year older than Seishi and has experienced far more danger than him. He has been bullied his whole primary school year and always goes home with bruises and cuts. To top that, his father scolds him and beats him when he doesn't ace his tests as he feels that the next generation's head shouldn't be that dumb. One day, when he was walking home, he saw a hollow trying to attack one of his classmates and instantly unsheathed his sword, saving that friend. The next day, he was welcomed back to the school like a hero. He was then able to concentrate without all the bullying and ace all his tests, making his father and grandfather proud of him. He swore not to let this happen to Seishi and his cousins. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Shuuji used to have uncontrollable and wild spiritual power. He has learnt how to control it. His spiritual power gives off in the shape of a Wolf. The magnitude of his spiritual power is far greater than Seishi and can make even Menos vanish. He is able to fight for 20 hours straight without getting exhausted due to his spiritual power being dense and overwhelming. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shuuji is far more experienced in the sword than his brother or cousins. He was able to surpass his father after training with his grandfather for a year. He is able to strike precisely without having too much trouble. He loves his sword more than anything in the world and sometimes even sleep with it beside him. He is extremely proficient in Matayoshi Kobudo, surpassing his grandfather after learning from him for a few years. He has took the Matayoshi Kobudo and enhanced it in such a way that it fits his own sword style. He is the first one to learn the ultimate Matayoshi Kobudo technique out of his entire family. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite having learnt three martial art styles, Shuuji just can't pull of hakuda well. No matter how hard he tried, he knew that he had no talent in hakuda. According to Seishi, Shuuji uses half of his training time to hone his hakuda skills, but he just doesn't improve. When Shuuji went against Misaki, he was totally knocked out, Misaki even incapacitated Shuuji. Being discouraged by that, Shuuji gave up on hakuda completely, and as a result, he really cannot live without his sword. Kidō Expert: Shuuji is capable of using the family's main Kidō technique, Tentai Hi, pretty proficiently. His Kidō level and his brother's Kidō level is almost the same, both being average. Though he is able to make high level seals undetected usually, he uses medium seals which he could be sure of it being 100% undetected. His Kidō skills greatly improved upon not seeing his brother for years. When his Tentai Hi crashed with Seishi's Tentai Hi, Shuuji's Tentai Hi was stronger than Seishi's, concluding that Shuuji is indeed more proficient than his brother in almost everything. One of his notable creations is Kyojin Shajiku. Intellect: Despite being good in all other abilities, Shuuji is not good in creating plans. The only time where he thinks properly is when his friends and family are in danger. In those situations, he would do everything to defeat the opponent. He sometimes even ask Seishi to help him come up with a plan if Seishi was there. In this aspect, Shuuji does lose to Seishi in intelligence. Zanpakutō Rinne (輪廻, Samsara; Literally "Endless Cycle Of Life & Death") is the name of Shuuji's Zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a Nunchaku. Shuuji has mastered his sword 2 years after he gained it, proving to be a fast learner. Rinne has said that Shuuji has mastered all his ways and would be able to fight a bankai easily. The only interesting thing about this Zanpakutō is that the spirit has a really close relationship with Shuuji. *'Shikai': Rinne is released by the command, "Rebirth" (更生, Kousei); when releasing his Zanpakutō, Shuuji holds both the handles of his Nunchaku together and declares the release command. He would be covered by the four of the five Japanese elements, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The fire circling him, the wind creating a circle barrier around him. The earth rotating around that circle and the water doing the same thing. He grabs his Nunchaku from the fire and a Sai from the wind. Which then both elements disappear. The Earth rotating around him would serve as objects he could use and the water for himself to heal. :Shikai Special Abilities: Rinne, in reference to its name, controls life and death. Being able to inflict pain on that person, Shuuji is the most terrifying person in the Matayoshi Clan. Most of those emotions are given through different levels of Shuuji's reiatsu. Shuuji is able to communicate with his Zanpakutō in this stage and is able to let his Zanpakutō spirit take over while he is in his inner world, though the damages are still inflicted on him. :*'Kanjō no Henka, Kurushimi '(感情の変化：怒り, Emotion Change: Pain): Being his most common-used Zanpakutō ability, Shuuji starts by injecting his reiatsu into his Sai and then throwing it to his opponent. Even if touched a little by it, his opponent would feel pain taking over their body unless they have a really strong control of themselves. They would usually go crazy when the pain starts to overwhelm them. Though, it is very easy to avoid it. Shinigami who have high agility can easily avoid it by just moving a part of their body. :*'Kihaku Kasei: Rinne' (気迫化成: 輪廻, Soul Change: Endless Cycle Of Life & Death): Shuuji holds his Nunchaku and his Sai in both hands and then declares the technique name. This would bring him to his inner world and his Zanpakutō Spirit would take over his place in the real world. Although close with Shuuji, Rinne hates being summoned by Shuuji and apparently prefers Shuuji's inner world. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Behind The Scenes Category:Matayoshi Clan